Hero
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: A girl is saved by a knight in shining armor! Who is it? You need to find out! R&R, no flames, and enjoy! I don't own YuGiOh or the song Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler.


Hero

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everybody! DJ here, and I have another songfic for all of you! This one is _Holding Out For A Hero_ by Bonnie Tyler from the _Footloose_ soundtrack and movie.

In this one, a lone girl is ambushed by some punks and is wanting a hero. Guess who comes? This is going to be a surprise for some of you out there! So, enjoy!)**__**

****

**_Where have all the good men gone_**

****

**_And where are all the gods?_**

A lone girl was walking through the busy sidewalks of Domino City, thinking on what to do for the evening. Her parents left for some business trip, and her brother also left to hang out with some friends. Thus, she was all alone. She was a 15 year-old girl, and her name was Cherry.

She was new not only to the city, but the entire country as well. She moved to Japan some days ago with her family, her father and mother having new jobs at a place called Kaiba Corporations. All this time, she tried to make friends with some of the people at her school, Domino High. Unfortunately, no one paid any attention to her.**__**

****

**_Where's the street-wise Hercules_**

****

**_To fight the rising odds?_**

As she was lost in thought, she stumbled into a dark alleyway accidentally. Then, that's when it all went wrong for her. A lone figure, shrouded in shadows, appeared before her. "Excuse me, but… where am I? And, who are you?", she asked it. Without any reply, the being just raised his left hand and snapped his fingers.

In an instant, six others emerged from behind her! She spun around to face them. She saw that they cut off her retreat, and through a lamppost from above, she saw their faces. They were teenage boys, about 16 or 17 years of age. They had wacky, crazy haircuts and vicious looks on their faces. They were all dressed in black leather jackets, looking like a gang. "Heh, I see we caught ourselves a fine catch here.", the lone figure said evilly. She spun quickly around to see the leader. It was Bandit Keith.**__**

****

**_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_**

****

Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need 

Cherry was visibly frightened, as Keith and his gang slowly ganged up on her. "Man, what I hot woman!", one of the boys said with a smug smirk. His companion added, "Yeah, what I fine night we'll have tonight!". She tried to escape, but it was no use. She was helpless, having no weapon to defend herself or knowing any martial arts.

"Now, let's have some fun!", Keith declared. Cherry let out a blood-curdling scream, which echoed everywhere. "Get away from her!!", a courageous being declared firmly. The six boys spun around, and saw a small being in the entranceway. Cherry couldn't see on who was because of the six gang members. Keith smirked and said, "Isn't this sappy? Yugi Moto playing hero!". Indeed, for the light from above revealed him to be Yugi!**__**

****

**_{Chorus}_**

****

**_{I need a hero_**

****

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night 

Cherry heard footsteps and heard that this Yugi person was coming to her help! Within seconds, he burst through the gang and stood in front of Cherry, protecting her from the others. Cherry looked up, and got a good glimpse of her hero. She was quiet surprised on what she saw.

This Yugi was small, about only 4'11. He looked frail, almost like a child. He wore the Domino High School uniform, and was wearing a strange, golden pyramid necklace. His skin was white, and he had lovely violet eyes. His hair was wacky though, tri-colored (with purple, violet, and gold bangs) and spiky. When she saw his face, she was surprised to see that it radiated courage and compassion. 'He's a total stranger, yet he's defending me against these creeps?!', she thought.**__**

****

**_He's gotta be strong_**

****

**_And he's gotta be fast_**

****

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight 

"Leave her alone, Bandit Keith!", Yugi yelled at the large leader. Cherry looked at Keith, and saw that he and the rest of the gang were laughing hard. After a few minutes, they calmed down. Keith then sneered and retorted, "Or what, wimp? You can't do anything against us!". The rest of the boys agreed with him, some pounding their fists in their palms or swinging their weapons (chains, baseball bats, etc.) to prove their point.

Yugi shook his head firmly and said, "Maybe not, but I will not let you harm her in anyway!". Cherry's felt as if her heart had melted at his words. She saw him as a knight, her knight. He was courageous, strong, and caring. 'This boy is something else!', she thought. She continued to look on, wondering on what was going to happen next.**__**

****

**_I need a hero_**

****

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light 

Then, it happened. Bandit Keith quickly dashed in and laid a hard right hook! It connected with Yugi's face! Cherry gasped in horror at this, but saw something. Yugi was still standing, his head only turned back because of the force of the blow. He titled his head back upright, and Cherry saw this right eye was now black, blue, and purple. It started to swell up.

"Heh, pretty tough for a little shrimp.", Keith said. He snapped his fingers again, and the entire gang got into it! They pounded relentlessly on Yugi, throwing hard right hooks and also slamming their chains and baseball bats on him! Cherry saw this in pure horror, as she saw the group assault her hero. However, when one of them tried to get near Cherry, Yugi leapt up and pushed the guy back! "I said… stay back!", Yugi said in heavy gasps.**__**

****

**_He's gotta be sure_**

****

**_And it's gotta be soon_**

****

**_And he's gotta be larger then life_**

****

After midnight} 

Cherry was just in awe on how Yugi took a beating from the creeps, and still was able to protect her. The gang then went at it again, giving Yugi the beating of his life. Cherry knew that if he tried to fight, he wouldn't win. Yugi was just too small to fight back. She tried to intervene, but Yugi wouldn't let her. He was intent on keeping her safe, and untouched.

Keith decided to get into the act. The entire gang spread out, forming a circle that kept both Yugi and Keith in. Cherry once again tried to get to her hero, but the other members wouldn't let her. "Remember, don't do anything fun with her until I have first!", he barked at his bunch. They nodded their heads, some grumbling. Keith was confident that he was going to win.**__**

****

**_Somewhere after midnight_**

****

In my wildest fantasy 

Cherry wished that this was all a dream, just a horrible, midnight dream. She wanted to wake up and be back at home, safe and sound. However, she knew that this was reality. A boy, a stranger no less, was defending her against some creeps who wanted to have their way with her! She took a good look at Yugi, and gasped once again on what she saw.

Yugi was bloodied all over, his face having bruises everywhere. His eyes now looked like two, purple plums. Many gashes and cuts were on his face, blood trickling down his cheeks. It was like a river, and it nearly made her throw up. She gazed back to him, and saw that the determination and passion were still brightly burning within him! "You will not do anything to her, Keith! Neither you, or your goons!", he said firmly.**__**

****

**_Somewhere beyond my reach_**

****

There's someone reaching back for me 

Cherry nearly melted right there and then. Now, she just wanted to reach over and hug her hero. She wanted to hug him, and thank him for doing this, all for her. She knew that wasn't possible for the moment. 'Please, please survive against this, Yugi.', she prayed. She prayed for Yugi's safety and well-being, knowing that it would take a miracle for him to survive against Bandit Keith.

Keith laughed at this, as he rolled up his sleeves to reveal rippling muscles on his tan skin. Yugi didn't flinch, however, and was prepared to defend himself. "Alright, hero. Take this!", Keith yelled as he threw a slow, but powerful punch! Yugi managed to dodge the blow by ducking and rolling to his left. Cherry was impressed on the endurance Yugi had. Then, she heard thunder and felt some drops coming down. It was going to rain.**__**

****

**_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_**

****

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet 

Yugi then saw his chance! Slipping behind Keith, with every ounce of strength he had left, she pushed his way through a surprised crowd and grabbed Cherry's hand. "Quick, run!", he told her. He didn't have to tell her twice, as she flew with him on swift feet.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!", Keith declared. With a shout, his boys and himself came racing after them! Yugi and Cherry had to run through the narrow corridors of the ally, it being like a maze. Yugi was now feeling the effects of the fight, him slowing down some as he ran. Cherry urged him to try and get up, but it was no use. "Go, save yourself.", Yugi told her in a whisper.**__**

****

**_{Chorus}_**

Cherry shook her head fiercely and said, "I'm not leaving you!". She then hoisted him up on her shoulder, balancing him somewhat. He gave her a grateful, small grin. She again felt like melting, but knew that now was not the time. She looked over her shoulders, and saw the shadows of the gang quickly coming.

Thunder crashed, lighting coming down in brilliant streaks, and rain poured down as the duo continued to run through the alleyways. Then, they met salvation. There was an exit up ahead. Carrying her savior, they made their way to the exit. When they emerged from the alleyway, they were both surprised to see that they were now in front of a hospital!**__**

****

**_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_**

****

Out where the lighting splits the sea 

Wobbling over there, they came to the entrance to the Domino City Hospital. Two police officers, who were around, came to them and asked what happened. "There was a gang who attacked us! They're following us from that ally over there!", Cherry exclaimed. The two thanked her, and said that they would take care of it. They went to entrance to the alleyway, where Keith and his boys were going to be in for a surprise.

Cherry was relived that it was over, then remembered Yugi. "Come on! We got to get you some help fast!", she told him. Yugi nodded slightly, about to lose consciousness. When they entered the building, some nearby nurses and doctors saw them. Running to them, they asked on what happened. Cherry told them, and after that, they rushed Yugi to the emergency ward.**__**

****

**_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_**

****

Watching me 

Cherry was waiting in the lobby, very much worried about her savior. "Please, please be alright, Yugi.", she whispered. Just then, five people entered the hospital. One of them, a very old man, went to the receptionist desk and asked frantically, "Someone called me and told me that my grandson is here! Is he?!". The nurse asked, "Who are you first, sir?". He answered, "I'm Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto!".

Cherry was surprised to see Yugi's grandfather. She didn't know on who the other people were. "Yes, he is here. That young lady brought him in just 25 minutes ago.", the nurse said while pointing at her. They all turned and looked at Cherry, who was now feeling and looking nervous at being gazed on by five strangers.**__**

****

**_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_**

****

And the storm and the flood 

It was pouring outside, the thought of it flooding in Domino nearly on everybody's mind. The winds whipped through the city, sending chills down everyone's spin. Thunder and lighting flashed everywhere. However, that was not the concern of six individuals in the hospital.

Cherry was acquainting herself to Solomon and Yugi's friends. She shook hands with Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristen Taylor, and Mai Valentine. Sitting down, Cherry explained everything to them. She told them on who she was, why she was here, how she met with Keith, and also on what happened to Yugi. Needless to say, they were all surprised that Yugi did what he did to help her out.**__**

****

**_I can feel his approach_**

****

Like a fire in my blood 

Just then, a doctor came towards them. He was in his early forties, but he looked fit enough to be twenty. "Hi, my name is Daniel Garza Rodriguez. I'm the one who is in charge of Yugi Moto.", he told them. The six got up, and Solomon asked on how his grandson was doing. "He is in critical condition and he is unconscious at the moment.", he told them gravely.

Cherry was now on the verge of crying, as was Tea and Mai. "This is all my fault.", Cherry whispered to herself. She started to shake at this, and it was Tristen that tried to comfort her. "Where is he?", Joey demanded. Daniel answered, "He is in Room 910, if you wish to see him.". Without a second thought, all of them, including Cherry, went over the elevators.**__**

****

**_{Chorus}x2_**

The elevators dinged when they reached the highest floor. When it opened, everyone clamored out. Cherry was the first one to get out, running through the halls to get to her savior. Passing by some windows, she looked down and felt like if she were now on a tall mountain! It made her slightly dizzy, then she shook her head to clear it and looked towards the task at hand.

Then, she arrived. Seeing the number on the door, she quickly turned the handle and opened the door. She turned on the lights, and gasped again on what she saw. Yugi was bandaged up from head-to-toe, looking like a mummy. His left leg was hoisted up, and his left arm was in a sling. His eyes were closed, and his monitoring systems beside him were beeping steadily.**__**

****

I need a hero 

Slowly approaching him, she took a nearby seat and propped it near Yugi. Sitting down on his left, she reached out and slowly touched Yugi's cheek. "Yugi, thank you very much for helping me. For saving me. You are my hero.", she whispered to him. Just then, the rest came in. They were panting hard, very much running to try and keep with Cherry.

Then, that's when Yugi's eyes slowly opened. He looked at Cherry, and time seemed to freeze for both of them. Yugi slowly smiled and asked hoarsely, "Are you hurt, miss?". She smiled warmly and shook her head gently. "No, I'm okay. Thanks to you.", she answered him. He then asked, "I'm sorry. I didn't get your name.". Her smile widened a bit as she answered, "Cherry. My name is Cherry.".

{Epilogue}

A few months passed by, and Yugi was out of the hospital. During the time he was in it, Cherry nad his friends made freqent visits. The two of them grew close together, getting to know one another better. When he got out, he learned that Bandit Keith and his gang were arrested and awaiting trial. He felt proud because he stood up against Keith and his cronies, and kept Cherry from harm. Her parents and brother thanked him very much for doing that.

Now, Yugi was well enough to go back to school. He had a lot of catching up to do, but that was fine by him. He was smart enough to catch up quickly, and he did. Soon, everything was back to normal. Well… except for one little thing. Rumor went around school that Cherry and Yugi were a couple. The only problem was this… It was true. Yugi and Cherry were now a couple, and were unashamed to show it. Cherry had her hero, a hero like no other and she promised herself she would never let him get away. Vice-versa for Yugi too.

The End 

(Author's Notes: Well, how do you like that? The person, Cherry, is a good friend of mine who is a good writer and author at Fanfiction.net.

I have some questions for all you Yugi fangirls out there: What would you do if you were in Cherry's situation? What would you do throughout this entire ordeal? Let me know soon.

R&R, no flames, and take care! Enjoy!)


End file.
